


Synergy

by TheBuggu



Series: ThunderWoof [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Bondage, Double Penetration, Double stuffed like an oreo ;D, Gag, M/M, Robutts being kinky, Slight Verbal Humiliation, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:45:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3822538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two's an item, Three brings more fun. </p><p>Takes place after By the Horns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Synergy

**Author's Note:**

> Can you say double stuffed oreos

"How cute." Fracture's voice was the first thing to break the silence hanging overhead.

Thunderhoof gasped against the metal bit in his mouth in surprise. Steeljaw had already fastened the same reigns on him before the unexpected visitor spoke up. His arms were restrained behind his back again. And from a brief moment of fancy, Steeljaw added a new nuance to the setup: a large piece of fabric now covered the top half of his faceplate, specifically the optics. The mask was interwoven with the long strands of the reign.

Steeljaw produced a hearty chuckle of amusement and trailed a tip of his claw along Thunderhoof's horn, curving it against each angled ridge. "Just in time, Fracture. I'm glad you decided to join us."

Thunderhoof lolled his helm slightly to one side, sucking in air between the bit, and produced a soft whine. He was mostly immobile; temporarily blind. He felt so exposed, which _was_ the case in this situation though. His spike was already unsheathed from its interface array, fully erect and throbbing in need; his valve was dribbling and barred open and pulsing with the craving to be filled. A hot puff of air hissed out from Thunderhoof.

He shivered when Steeljaw stepped around his kneeling form, allowing to be jerked forward with a curt tug on the reign's tie ring. "Since you arrived so promptly, Fracture," the smooth voice oozed out in charm, "I insist you go first."

Thunderhoof heard a loud cackle as the echoes of footsteps approached.

"Why wait for a turn?" Fracture questioned. "Two's better than one," he suggested with a lewd tone.

Thunderhoof gasped when a sudden pull against the reigns. He sank down onto both knees and was guided to lean forward.

"Yes, I'm very compelled to agree," Steeljaw replied.

Someone pressed against him and sat directly behind Thunderhoof. He arched up when a tip of a spike carefully slid between his thighs, teasingly rubbing the lips of his valve in a few, painstakingly slow strokes. He gritted and tried to sink himself down on the spike, whimpering in disappointment when it wasn't pushed in.

"Somebody's impatient," Fracture snickered in amusement.

"You should hear him without the gag," Steeljaw replied with a chuckle of his own.

Thunderhoof whined.

"Don't tell me he does that scream," Fracture murmured, continuing his teasing motion of grinding his spike against the valve entrance.

Thunderhoof's knees began to buckle. His frame twitched impatiently. His valve leaked.

"Ready?" Fracture asked, directly into Thunderhoof's audial.

The blue mech gnawed on his bit, moaning wantonly.

He felt a minor intrusion in his valve at first, but it easily inched in. Thunderhoof rolled his head back as far as the reigns allowed him to move and muffled pleasured sounds through the gag.

He felt a gentle squeeze around his spike. He gasped.

Steeljaw had moved at his front.

"How does it feel, Fracture?" Steeljaw asked.

Even though he was blindfolded, Thunderhoof could feel those yellow optics staring intently at him. He shivered at the thought of the intense, predatory gaze.

"Nice. Warm. Tight," Fracture grunted in response. He gave a punctual, experimental thrust with each word in emphasis.

The mobster bit back more muffled groans.

Steeljaw suddenly placed a hand against his chest and guided Thunderhoof to lean back. Thunderhoof was mindful of Fracture's size compared to himself and cautiously tilted back. He hissed as the movement resulted in his valve clamping down against the bounty hunter's spike.

"Do distract him for a moment," Steeljaw whispered mischievously.

Fracture's arms slipped around Thunderhoof's waist. Seeming to understand Steeljaw's request, he took Thunderhoof's spike in one servo and planted the other against his left thigh. Steeljaw's servos cupped Thunderhoof's aft, casually rubbing along it in soothing, circular motions. And then he skillfully lifted Thunderhoof up a couple inches.

Fracture quickly pulled his spike from Thunderhoof's valve; the restrained mech would have made several protesting sounds, if the bounty hunter hadn't given his own spike reassuringly strokes, that is.

Two prodding sensations hovered right against his valve. He drooled. His valve clenched eagerly.

"Carefully," Steeljaw said with a rough purr.

One of the two grabbed onto Thunderhoof's shoulder. He was pulled down.

He obediently lowered on his knees again.

He jerked from the foreign sensation of his valve having dual spikes enter him.

Steeljaw and Fracture produced hisses of their own as Thunderhoof sank down on their members.

Thunderhoof's face scrunched up in a disarray of lust and feeling uncomfortably full. But his valve only continued to spasm and accommodate and stretch out.

Several grunts and yanks down finally left Thunderhoof impossibly filled. He was almost positive that he felt the bases of both mech's spikes just outside his valve.

"Ahh. That's nice," Fracture said, palming Thunderhoof's spike in a repetitive motion.

He squirmed at the odd sensation of having his spike encased between himself and Steeljaw and Fracture's grasp.

"I believe this will be an excellent time to promote teamwork," Steeljaw stated huskily.

Thunderhoof believed it was going to be a very long, but...informative night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. 
> 
> Un-beta'd. I'm so tired ;D


End file.
